legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mythrun/talk2
Luigi59 Sorry to interupt why do you need to approve a property Missions-Lukeaaa1 I'm just notifying you of the random mission pages I made for Velocity Lane. I was thinking that a template could be made like that so that mission pages could be easily made. I'm not sure if I would be able to make the template, with my limited knowledge of the scripting stuff. If you think we should add any other mission details just say ~ 03:32, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Luke on this one. 03:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't think that mission template will work for all missions. I was especially interested in doing a walkthrough for some of the more complicated or involved missions. I know that after you complete a mission it seems like common sense. If that was the case, no one would bother to look up any information on the mission. They're going to look up the mission for the walkthrough. Maybe we could shoot for something like they had on the Tabularasa Wiki where they had a template for the common mission items, but then a regular wiki page for the rest. http://tabularasa.wikia.com/wiki/Insertion_Point I'm interested in posting pics of maps of where to find items and focusing on the walkthrough of the mission. I just can't do that with the mission template that's available. Any suggestions? Wunda1 03:18, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Featured Users Bug There is a bug where when I click on the more button under featured user there is nothing on the page so can you please fix it? Thanks in advance.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 02:56, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Blog posts I saw the comment you left on the "51 posts" blog. I was worried my blog would be breaking the rules. Is my blog alright? I just want to make sure before making more posts. NagaX 00:22, November 7, 2010 (UTC) I think your blog is all right but yet again I am the one that made that 51 posts blog post.dog4591/Mugsiedoodle/TheParadoxBug 20:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Using the Blogs Hey, I tried to make a post today but it was only sent to my blog. I updated the poll but I need to know how to post to the News Blog. 00:32, November 7, 2010 (UTC) LUWPD Userboxes Hi, Mythrun! I'm sorry to post twice so close together, but I needed to show you something. I was looking at the textboxes and, not to be rude, but the minifigures don't look that great. I just uploaded a picture that I think would look good in a LUWPD textbox. Think about and sorry again! 00:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Mission Template-Lukeaaa1 Sorry about not telling you about remaking the mission template... I was thinking the template would be the whole page, not just an extra info box. Since pretty much all mission formats are the same, using a template for all of them is just a lot easier. There isn't all that much info in missions... No offense, I just don't like the collapsible format. We should just have an editor vote or something.. ~ 03:39, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I just created it today, so its pretty flexible and can change if needed.. : ~ 03:44, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Okay, done. : ~ 04:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Badges -NagaX After editing this wiki for a while, I noticed it would go great with badges. Have you seen wikia badges? You can earn achievment badges for things you do to help the wiki. They're pretty popular, so I think we should add them. To add them, contact Wikia Community Support. I highly recommend you think about it. Perhaps you could create a poll on the main page about it. Happy editing, NagaX 22:01, November 8, 2010 (UTC) They don't remove your edit count. Or at least, not that I know of. NagaX 22:25, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, I never knew that. Sorry to bother you. NagaX 22:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. See you around. NagaX 22:48, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It looks like there was a discussion here, but the other person was deleted? BTW I support this. 13:49, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh I'm sorry. And am I doing a good job creating pages? I can stop if you want... NagaX 23:55, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Category -NagaX I was thinking about creating a category for user pages that says either "users" or "user pages". I wanted to know if it was alright with you. If it is alright, I could add it to everybody's user page if you want. NagaX 00:19, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Alright. And is my page creation alright? Should I stop? I created about 15 pages, and I got this wiki to 300 pages. I'm just created pages that have red links. NagaX 00:22, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Really sorry Oh I'm sorry I got confused because you were signing your posts with the heading "POST NAME-Mythrun". It seems like I'm just annoying you so I think I'll just quit the wiki sorry for everything. Bye. NagaX 00:24, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh sorry I didn't mean you I meant some user was doing it on a talk page so I thought we were supposed to do that now so I tried to fix them all. And as for quitting, it's alright. I'm probably holding this wiki back anyway. I'll just go back to the Pokemon WIki where I have 1,300 edits and am close to become a admin. If you want to keep this conversation going, which I'd be ok with, contact MrArceus on the Pokemon Wiki. Farewell, NagaX 00:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Error I was on the Pokemon Wiki and I realized that Crimsonnavy, a fellow administrator, did not '''have his contributions removed by badges. Sorry about the whole quitting thing I will stay. I guess I was just really upset about your opinion on badges. Happy editing, NagaX 01:44, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Character Box I edited my character box and added some categories. Is that alright? NagaX 22:54, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Captain Jack Knife Hello, I was wondering how you placed Captain Jack Knife on your userpage like that. Tatooine(Talk) LEGO Universe Answers I created a answers website for LEGO Universe, you can see it here. Please help me on it. NagaX 23:43, November 9, 2010 (UTC) LEGO Answers can have things about LEGO Universe, but I created this answers site for ONLY LEGO Universe Q&A. NagaX 01:51, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sig You can ignore my sig request. I already created my own sig. I would delete it myself, but it won't let me. NagaX 12:32, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Admin Rights How many edits do you need to become an administrator? NagaX 12:44, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Floating Picture Hi, I am from another another wiki and would like to ask you how did you get that lego picture on your user page to stay stationary? Thomas Wonderson Edit/Badge boosting What do you mean by Edit/Badge boosting? NagaX 02:42, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Umm Uh I come from a wiki with badges and if you don't do anything and you edit it won't count. And that's what rollbacks,page protection, and administrators are for. Speaking of rollbacks, you should really check the rollback requesting page, same with the LUWPD page. NagaX 01:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Missing Image Template I think this wiki needs a missing image template. We could put them on pages that do not have a image. NagaX 14:29, November 14, 2010 (UTC) More Admins I think this wiki needs more administrators. Do you agree? I mean 2 admins is ok but if you guys are not here then vandals and spam could occur. With more than 2 there would be less because we could all moderate the wiki at different times. NagaX 12:44, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I know your active, but you can't moderate every second of the day. You don't need to be so independant. NagaX 21:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::*I hope you don't mind me barging in on your conversation but, maybe I can help here and Moderate the content when I have some Spare time.=P I've reverted a few cases of Spam, vandalism, offensive Content and things of that nature back on Lego Wiki. By the way, what are the qualifications for becoming a Bureaucrat and /or an Administrator?Tatooine(Talk I'd be up for an administrative position, seeing as I try to stop by this wiki at least once a day and have contributed quite a bit. 07:43, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Posting on the news Am I aloud to make a blog post on the main page? I'm asking because I saw Friendly Felix do it and he's not an administrator. NagaX 16:06, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you check out my request for adminship here? NagaX 22:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I made a post on the news. Is that ok? NagaX 23:25, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Achievements I think we should start making pages about the various Achievements. I was thinking you could make a template for it. 03:34, November 25, 2010 (UTC) My thought for the Achievement pages would be to have the Achievement name at the top. Underneath the name would come the category, then the description of the task(s) needed to complete the achievement taken from the game. There would then be sub-categories for the multiple parts (i.e. Pirate Legend 3): these would describe the part, give the details (#/500 Stromlings smashed), and then say the rewards. All Achievement pages would come with a part one; additional parts would be optional. It would look something like this: Paradox Protector Worlds–Avant Gardens Smash a number of enemies in Avant Gardens '''Progression 'Paradox Protector 1' -Smash 500 enemies --(#/100 Stromlings smashed), (#/100 Stromling Mechs smashed), (#/500 Dark Spiderlings smashed) Reward *coins: *Universe points: *item(s): *Stats: (I personally believe that emotes would go here, same with the Mission template) 'Paradox Protector 2' -Smash 750 more enemies ! So I have to delete all those pages? Sorry but I don't really understand... NagaX 23:32, November 25, 2010 (UTC) So I need to redirect it to the page listing the item? NagaX 12:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Why can't we have a seperate page for each item? I don't see what is wrong with it. TONS of gaming wikis do it. NagaX 20:13, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok you know what I seem to be making so many mistakes I am a problem to the wiki. I'm just going to quit. I'm a terrible user I know. I had made a request for adminship but I give up. Your just trying to tell me to get off the wiki in a polite way. Well I'm off. I sacraficed my whole Thanksgiving creating templates but I guess you don't want them. NagaX 02:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright sorry for being a spaz there. I'll get rid of all the content that says "This is the place to talk about PAGENAME". Also, could you tell Mackmoron to look at my request for adminship? He won't reply to any of my messages. NagaX 02:22, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Alright. I have gotten rid of about 5 talk page thingys. I'll try to do more but I may have to go soon so don't blame me if I log off at a random time. NagaX 02:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May I please join the LUWPD? NagaX 02:36, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! It'd be cool if LUWPD was an official right... like admin and bureaucrat. Maybe it would let you see deeper into a user's contributions or modify the recent changes list in a way that you can't currently do. Anyway, I have to go. I'll be on tomorrow though. Bye. NagaX 03:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. Are you going to block me for the talk page thing? I hope not... it would cancel my chances for admin rights. I didn't know it was against the rules. I was trying to start off the page because usually anonymous users use it in the wrong way. NagaX 12:45, November 27, 2010 (UTC) What's your username? What's your username in game/on LEGO.com/BZPower? Jamesster.LEGO 22:17, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Hazmat Guy Has Head Here's the recording. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oqQ6o0ZgrX0 Jamesster.LEGO 01:16, December 2, 2010 (UTC) User of the Month I think we should have a "User of the Month" section on our main page. We could have a page for nomination and the person with the most votes could win. What do you think? NagaX 12:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Getting back to work Heya, I'm back! I was made an admin on my other wiki, so I've been busy taking care of some annoying vandal... Now that the holidays are coming, I'll have some free time to lend to you guys again. I'm great with a program called 'Gimp' which is a digital editing program, so I can grab images from screenshots and easily convert them into images for your site, such as equipment. I intend to (for the most part) fill in all the blanks in your item section. By the way, you should probably add a front page link... Major Projects I think we should start a page saying which pages need the most work, for example the items pages. PhantomNinja 00:53, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Well... wat do u think about the projects page?PhantomNinja 20:05, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Models I have a list of lots of models from the game files, but I do not know if they are all released, and if they aren't whether i should post them or not. Nateh1997 Crown Hey dude, can u help me I'm trying to get a crown, do u know a really good way? Pm me in game pls -- 19:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC)Marcus You can get the crown from a dragon. Left Handed Items, why did you delete? Hey, why did you delete all of the items added to the list? They all exist (obviously), so there was no need to go and undo about ten minutes of work for no particular reason. If there is a problem with stuff added, please tell me before you just remove it all. Photo on Fallen Gate Mythrun can you add a photo to the Fallen Gate page? from you left a message on my talk page saying that you can help out. How? How do you find all this new comming info aout LU if it hasent even been released? Mrminifig 21:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC)mrminifigMrminifig 21:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) New Items in next update This is Krysto: I watched the preview very closely and found all of this to be in the next release: Exploriens Android Suit, legs and Button (headgear) Baron Von Batlord Helm, Shirt, Mace, Shield and pants Skeleton Shirt, Pants and Helmet (looks like SP3 Skull twin helm) "Stained Glass" Shirt, Pats Shield and Orange Jester Helm/Wand Alt-colored Faction Gear (White SM, Black DD, Orange Summoner, Orange/Purple Engineer) Green Jester Hat and Epaulettes Green Celebration wand (lvl 2?) Old enemies with new colors Hazardous Stuff,why did you delete? why did you delete page Hazardous Stuff?you didnt delete it for any reason,and YOU had delete many pages i ve made(Assembly Turret,etc)and if theres anything that you want to delete,leave a reason next time. ?????? Why did you delete property ads? What was the reason? I understood popular users, but not property ads File diving Yes ive heard about it many time but I have a pc can you tell me how to file dive? Mrminifig 20:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC)mrminifigMrminifig 20:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Friending? Can you friend me? My user is Dagg and im usually on at #;00 every day, also i aint no noob, im rank three in both paradox specialties, ive got a ton of tokens and money, not to mention ive compleed almost every mission and achievement their is... Nexus HQ and items within This is Krysto, Nexus HQ is out it is a player/item search engine right now and I've uncovered some new items: *Nexus AirTanks *Maelstrom Helmet (Gas mask, remember from Beta?) *Tesla Pack *Bone Fortress Pack *Bacon Love Shirt *Juggling Pack *Nexus Force Supply Crate *Repair Droid And so on Why? Why did you delete Nexus HQ look on the site to see that it's real. Flex217♦Talk♦ ♦ 23:23, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Mega Shortsword--PatchM143 How on earth...that picture....it says Mega Shortsword! Topics deleted for no reason? Why were my topics deleted for no reason? I found all the stuff out using the LEGO Universe game file called, "Ivantest". Go look I'm no joking. You have to open it using notepad. -Nealybealy- hi it's me buzzsaw hi mythrun! It is me! Buzzsaw! I Can't Edit The Homepage Friendly Felix, as you can read here, wanted me to start doing the Poll on the homepage but for some reason I cannot edit the page. As an admin, could you help me with this? Thanks! -Dexter Gloryzap 01:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) How do you change your profile name? I need to change my profile name to HunterBlackbrick, how do i do that? HunterBlackbrick 01:59, January 29, 2011 (UTC) New to LU, but not wiki :) Seems your the resident admin, so hello! I'm new to the Lego Universe, but already familiar with wiki. I'm actually one of the admins of FFXIclopedia (also a wikia project). I look forward to helping you guys out with this one. -- 08:40, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi Excuse me, I wanted to know why on earth did you delete the page (Numbers?) That was a great page I was just going to show it to my friend and poof it's gone! WHY?! Why on earth did you take out my Number Wiki!!!????!?! I mean Tell me if your gonna do that,....man....now i'm depressed....That was a lot of work and BTW i'm not a noob either i'm just new to this wiki but i'm amazingly good at LU read my profile, So you had no reason to delete that! That was really uncalled for and after ten minutes of crying now i'm mad! How would you like it if I deleted one of your pages!?! I thought that was a useful page I made, maybe you just jealous!! 81.147.31.21 - Vandalizer Just telling you 81.147.31.21 is a vandalizer and I gave him a double warning for 2 vandalized pages. TheOtherBob Talk@LUWiki@Lego Adventures Wiki 17:50, February 2, 2011 (UTC) ?????????? I am very confused. I searched the Nexus HQ and found thishttp://nexushq.universe.lego.com/en-us/item/list/skul I don't know I can't figure out why you deleted every page I edited and created. I didn't put spam in them or anything, i was just trying to contribute to the website. If you can leave a comment on my page on why, that would be great. Coolwizzard 00:09, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Template:Infobox Thanks for editing the Infobox template. It looked alright in white, but it fits into this wiki a lot better in black. Is it being used anywhere else now, or is it just on the Quicksicle page? And how do you like the Quicksicle example of how individual item pages could look? -- 04:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Also see Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3 and Sorcerer Wand 3 for examples of how armor and weapon pages could look. -- 05:50, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Game files How do You find the "game files", where are they? Drigle 19:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC)Drigle LEGO CLUB Could you please delete this file from your wikia? It appears to be not the correct map, but a copied version. > http://legouniverse.wikia.com/wiki/File:Lego_Club.jpg Planet Crux Please take a look at my request to get Planet Crux made into a featured article (yes, I know I wrote most of it). PatchM142 19:53, February 7, 2011 (UTC)PatchM143 Crux Prime Glitch Alcom1 04:52, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to speak for Mythrun, but why are you posting this? Dexter Gloryzap 01:41, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article and Signiture Hi, Mythrun! Firstly I just want to say thank you for welcoming me to the wiki. You have been very helpful to me since I joined and, again, I thank you for that. First of all, I noticed the Featured Article hasn't been change in quite a while. I think somebody should change it soon. Secondly, Felix told me that you did a great job on an avatar for him. If I sent you a few pictures, could you do one like that for me? That would be extremely helpful (I'm no good at stuff like that). Thank you again... again! Dexter Gloryzap 01:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Meeting Hey Mythran, can you meet me at the ninjago monestery some time after three today? I looked you up on Nexus HQ, where did you get the crux prime armor? Drigle 13:58, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Launch Site/Launch Area Hi, I've run into a problem that only an admin can fix (and retain the proper edit history). The Launch Site article is named improperly. According to the achievement 3-2-1 Liftoff!, this location is actually called "Launch Area". I created the Launch Area redirect, not knowing that Launch Site already existed, and now I can't rename it because it "already exists". Could you please delete the Launch Area redirect page so we can rename Launch Site? Thank you. -- 19:33, February 18, 2011 (UTC) wen wazzit where did you find his picture? Drigle 02:52, February 19, 2011 (UTC) hello can you please stop changing what i write on the space ranger page or why are you changing it?? (Lemon1112 05:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC)) soo.. so how do you know that the third specialty kits are coming out in march? News Items: Post-Battle of Nimbus Station Should there be a news item for the newly released instance event? Also, the new area load screens have shown us a couple of upcomming items of interest that might also be newsworthy -- 04:04, February 24, 2011 (UTC) New Pics I have to admit, your PNG pics are quite good. I especially think that the ones of Butterscorch and Grim Daisho are just plain AWESOME! Where did you come up with the pics of the third specialties? 06:42, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I have yet to receive the latest issue of LEGO Mag. so you can understand my curiosity. 06:47, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Valiant Weapons Where are you getting the info about Valiant Weapons? PatchM142 03:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) The team I was wondring wether i could be part of the the team with yhnmko1 ( you ) , patch and jamester, please reply, O dnt want to be cast away like spam * bawls eyes out * any way, leave a message on my talk page with your answer. The team I was wondring wether i could be part of the the team with yhnmko1 ( you ) , patch and jamester, please reply, O dnt want to be cast away like spam * bawls eyes out * any way, leave a message on my talk page with your answer. Drigle 16:05, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3 I was hitting the random button and I encountered this page. After some examination, I have to admit that I may have been wrong about invividual item pages. I do not know mkch about templates, but I think that you should investigate developing this template. Please look into it! PatchM142 03:46, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I was wondering if anyone would finally notice that. I think individual item pages should be limited though. It looks like there is a strong negative reaction to the concept, so we should stick to the types of pages where it is useful. I've found that it is most useful on armor and weapon pages where the item grants an ability that may not be adequately described in a table. I also tried to create a template for consumables, e.g. Quicksicle, but there is less information there. I still think the vendor list makes them useful as individual pages, but others have disagreed so far. But for armor (Sorcerer Shoulderpads 3) and weapons (Sorcerer Wand 3), there is significant potential for useful and good looking content there if we develop a template and expand it beyond the three test pages I've created. -- 04:00, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Mythrans and Faction Tokens Can Mythrans be in all factions? thanks. Nateh1997 04:25, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Echs Ray Mythran Mythrans can be NPCs? HOW? HOW? How do I add a pcture to the teplate on my profile? Drigle 12:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Mythrun, What do you Think about Beta Testers Not Getting to play the Game for free? I am okay with it, But i think we Need To at least Pay once For a whole Year. Hovertext/Tooltips I've created a template that allows us to use hovertext (tooltips) in articles. Template:ht has the basic code and explanation, and Template talk:ht has a number of examples in use to showcase ways in which it can be used. -- 05:40, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hi, I'm kinda new to wiki, and I just have some qustions, if somebody can asnwer them. So, I have no idea how to make that info box thing around pictures, how do you do that? Thanks, -Lindel You can use the Template:CharacterLU -Panos Thanks! :) -Lindel Mythrun, it's me Buzzsaw. I created a page called Mythran Outposts. When you read it you will think I am either gullible or a liar, but I really did talk to a Mythran that said they have small meeting places! I sent an email to the Lego Universe team and they said almost exactly what the Mythran said. You can send them a message yourself asking whether or not they have meeting places. They will say the same thing that they told me. So please don't let the page be deleted. i finally found it, now what? Where in the game files do you find media? Drigle 23:33, March 9, 2011 (UTC) This should Embarrass You! With any luck... LOL! ProfArchibaldHale 07:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Lindel 21:06 March 10 2011: Yhnmko1, I've heard that name before. Either he's VERY famous, I've been on his team, (Most likely) or I'm friends with him. Lindel is my LU username. Yhnmko1 is Mythrun. Well than I've seen Mythrun on LU. I might try to send him a friend request some time. At least on LU I'm not an Underdog. :P User:Lindel 22:06 March 11 2011 Inventor Somthing happend at the inventor talk page. I was editing and then when i saved and looked the result it was a mesh Lindel 21:11 March 10 2011: Who are you? You should sign your name, along with the date and time before a post. AFTER a post. 21:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Oops sorry right. User:Lindel 20:25 March 11 2011 /* Quit ignoring us */ you know, it would be nice if all you big, admins and almost admins stop ignoring us underdogs requests for meetings and friend requests. Drigle 22:37, March 10, 2011 (UTC) File diving I am a file diver, i was wondering how yall find all those files, i can barley find anything. are they the .nif files? Aronwk 04:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Aronwk File Diving Hey Mythrun? If you email the Lego Universe Team, they will tell you file diving breaks the terms of service agreement. Thought you should know so you don't break the terms. -Buzzsaw So, who cares what lego says. They are just trying to keep us from seeing what is coming up in the game. If they didn't want us to see those files they shouldn't have put them there. I don't know about that but I am sorry I got in that argument with you. Hope we're still pals. ---- Aronwk It isn't against the TOS, as long as you don't modify the files or open the .PK files. 22:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Why cant you open the .PK files??? Aronwk 16:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk yellow sphere I keep seeing a yellow sphere in the middle of the plaza in nimbus. I was wondering, does anyone know what it is? you can see above and to the right of the launchpad in the picture. in alpha, and i think beta, smoke use to rise from that spot,you can not see it up close because the plaza covers it up .Aronwk 16:34, March 15, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk Mythran HQs Hey! Mythran! My page Mythran Outposts is gone! What's up with that!? There really are Mythran HQs! mission template I don't know who makes the templates, but there should be a spot for an image on the missions template. For example: Mythran / crux glitch Mythrun ,are you a real mythran in game? i know how to get to the crux glitch, i was wondering, should i post pictures of it. (not how to get there, but of the glitch world it self) Aronwk 01:57, March 16, 2011 (UTC)Aronwk My Polls / Profile! Got lots of polls and stuff on my profile page! Please check out! And if you have already been there, please go again, as many of the polls have been changed, thus reset. Thanks! :) party today i am hosting a party at my Nimbus Rock every thursday from 3:00 to 4:00 pm, Prizes fr the first three to turn up, Racing tournaents, Battle of NS, hide and seek, and more. Chek my profile for more info on my charachter. Drigle 18:15, March 17, 2011 (UTC) BIG Problem Does this look familier to you? *link* My computer won't let me past the redirect, but I found what was on that page in google images. :@ Is the LEGO Universe Wiki somehow hosting there, and all the images are stored, or did someone steal my image!? Tell me, or I may have to delete this account, err, make it incative and delete everything I've done. And if you can't get past the redirect either, click here to see what I'm talking about. Don't get me wrong, I'm being dead serious. You can undo a revision on a normal page five minutes after it's been edited, so don't blow me off here. 19:31, March 17, 2011 (UTC) It looks like someone (probably a bot) is making copies of the wiki, don't worry about it. 02:57, March 18, 2011 (UTC) What's a bot? And if you're sure, thanks for clearing that up. Sorry if I seemed rude at all. Got a little panicked. I trust that you know what you're talking about. ;) And you can delete this section after you read this. Thanks. URGENT!!!!!!!!!!!! Is LU already being replaced!!!!http://octopus.lego.com/no-access.aspx?ReturnUrl=/layouts/www/Default.aspx please check it out. it's urgent!! You know how close it is to april fools?.... Drigle 00:46, March 19, 2011 (UTC) That doesn't have anything to do with LU. 01:05, March 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm just noting that this could be an april fools prank, trust me ive fallen for enough of those that i know one when i see one. Drigle 01:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't have anything to do with April Fools either. 01:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) And you know this how???? Drigle 01:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Were you invited tho the "beta" Aha! you dont hve an answer for THAT! NJ Where did you get the Nexus Jawbox picture?